


That Shade of Green

by janiris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiris/pseuds/janiris
Summary: The shade of green that only Harry Potter owned.Draco wanted to drown in it.-----------Alternative universe where Draco Malfoy made all the right choices, Harry Potter made all the wrong choices.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	That Shade of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Waking up crying over Drarry, I decided to write something. No proofread because I'm too emotional.

Harry looked as beautiful as ever -- as strong as his memory engraved into his soul. Oh, how he yearned for that shade of green… As green as one could possibly imagine.

So green. Not the shade of emerald Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly describe, not the shade of forest or jade or Avada Kedavra. It was the shade of Draco’s love, even when Harry was just The Boy Who LIved, not a man who cried himself to sleep and woke up with tears. 

The soothing shade of green that reminded him of the Slytherin common room where Pancy hugged him, waking him up from endless nightmares. The warm shade of green that revived memories of Crabbe’s and Golye’s foolish exchanges during potion class. The hateful shade of green that drew attention to Harry Potter and his ugly scar. The mocking shade of green that showed him of what they should have had if their teenage selves were a bit kinder to themselves, a bit less bitter because of a mere rejected handshake.

The shade of green at the back of his eyelids before dozing off, the shade of green that he found himself yearning after for some unknown reason. The shade of green that only Harry Potter owned.

Draco wanted to drown in it.

Draco wanted to hold him close for Harry to bury his face into Draco’s chest and whisper his darkest secrets for Harry to know how much he meant for the world, to know that Harry was his.

“Draco.” 

Hollow, too hollow for a voice to belong to someone like Harry. It was so dry that it broke at the edge, hiding a storm of cold rage under. Millions of intangible emotions provoked, somewhere between along the line of sadness and guilt, and they bought Draco to the days he was nothing but a murderer. 

The Chosen One looked up, meeting his eyes with disinterest as if everything faded to blakc and white.

Harry looked so broken with dark circles under those dull eyes. HIs hair tamed neatly. HIs wand was as white as a bone. The man standing in front of Draco could be anyone but Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived wouldn't look like he wanted to crawl from his skin, staring at him with a pair of sad, sad, eyes.

But still, every piece inside Draco’s soul told him to Harry was still his, despite everything. He told himself the man in front of him was once a boy who made all the wrong choices just like his family. He was no one but the boy who risked everything he had for this undeserving world. The war killed a spark of hope inside the boy in the Hogwarts Express, but it didn’t mean he was less  _ preciousbeautifulstrong _ , but so, so fragile.

It was alright, even though Harry couldn’t stand himself being happy again, because he was Draco,  _ always _ .

He would tolerate waking up to screams, accidental magic, threats, and dangerous combinations of those. He was willing to, if it meant his chosen one could heal, it it meant Harry could understand that Draco loved him so ficking much, if it meant he could see that breathtaking shade of green again.

After all Harry had been through, he should be the one living a joyful life; marrying Weasley, becoming Head Auror, spending weeks naming their third child after someone important to his life – someone who wasn’t Draco Malfoy – and finding peace and calmness he never had in his childhood. 

Draco couldn't give him that, but he could try.

Harry Potter deserved a happy ending after all.

So, he smiled and whisper, 

“Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> edited 29/01/2021


End file.
